1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for irradiating substrates using a gas cluster ion beam (GCIB), and more specifically to an improved apparatus, system, and method for scanning of a substrate through the GCIB.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas cluster ion beams (GCIB's) are used for doping, etching, cleaning, smoothing, and growing or depositing layers on a substrate. For purposes of this discussion, gas clusters are nano-sized aggregates of materials that are gaseous under conditions of standard temperature and pressure. Such gas clusters may consist of aggregates including a few to several thousand molecules, or more, that are loosely bound together. The gas clusters can be ionized by electron bombardment, which permits the gas clusters to be formed into directed beams of controllable energy. Such cluster ions each typically carry positive charges given by the product of the magnitude of the electronic charge and an integer greater than or equal to one that represents the charge state of the cluster ion. The larger sized cluster ions are often the most useful because of their ability to carry substantial energy per cluster ion, while yet having only modest energy per individual molecule. The ion clusters disintegrate on impact with the substrate. Each individual molecule in a particular disintegrated ion cluster carries only a small fraction of the total cluster energy. Consequently, the impact effects of large ion clusters are substantial, but are limited to a very shallow surface region. This makes gas cluster ions effective for a variety of surface modification processes, but without the tendency to produce deeper sub-surface damage that is characteristic of conventional ion beam processing.
Related U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/565,267, entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SCANNING A WORKPIECE THROUGH AN ION BEAM”, filed on Nov. 30, 2006, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,608,843 on Oct. 27, 2009, and incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes a workpiece scanning mechanism for scanning workpieces, such as wafers, substrates, etc., through a gas cluster ion beam (GCIB). The scanner described therein has two movements which in combination allow every point of the workpiece to be reached by the GCIB. The first movement is a fast reciprocating movement of the workpiece through the GCIB (i.e. the fast-scan movement), with the workpiece attached to an arm akin to an inverted pendulum; the resultant path of the GCIB across the workpiece having an arcuate shape. The second movement is a slow linear movement of the center of rotation of the arm (i.e. the slow-scan movement), which causes different parallel arcuate paths to be traced by the GCIB across the workpiece, thereby allowing processing of the entire area of the workpiece. The fast-scan movement motor and center of rotation of the arm holding the workpiece, of the embodiments described therein, is mounted on a shuttle of a vertical shuttle drive assembly, wherein upwards movement thereof is actuated by a slow-scan servo motor pulling the shuttle upwards via a pulley and belt. Downwards movement, however, is accomplished by relying on gravity, i.e. the slow-scan servo motor unwinding the belt from the pulley, thereby allowing the shuttle, fast-scan motor, and arm to move together downwards.
Such a workpiece scanning mechanism has a number of drawbacks. For example, the slow-scan movement can only be in the vertical or near-vertical direction, due to reliance on gravity for at least one direction of the slow-scan movement. Secondly, contamination or failure of the shuttle drive assembly can cause the slow-scan movement to jam at some position of the shuttle along the rail of the shuttle drive assembly, the force of gravity in some cases being unable to pull the shuttle, fast-scan motor, and arm downwards as the process recipe requires, resulting in a workpiece not being processed correctly. Even worse, if gravity at some point does overcome the jammed shuttle, and if a sufficient length of belt has been previously un-wound from the pulley, the entire shuttle, fast-scan motor, and arm carrying the workpiece can suddenly free fall, causing excessive force to be applied to the belt, pulley, and slow-scan servo motor, typically leading to slow-scan servo motor failure.
Another drawback of current workpiece scanning mechanisms arises from the arm being periodically exposed to the GCIB, particularly at times when the lowermost portions of the workpiece are being processed. The GCIB striking the arm assembly can cause sputtering of material of which the arm is comprised, contaminating the process environment with sputtered material and thus decreasing device yield.
The present invention seeks to rectify the aforementioned shortcomings of the gravity-assisted workpiece scanning mechanism. It further seeks to rectify contamination issues associated with the GCIB striking the arm holding the workpiece, during certain phases of workpiece processing.